danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā.") He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. He is in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit that is featured in the Killer Killer manga. Appearance Juzo is a tall, muscular man in his early twenties, with an intimidating stature. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white wife-beater, black pants and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button. Personality Juzo is rough and prideful. He has a harsh way of speaking and is very accustom to bullying and demeaning others. Despite this, he is incredibly loyal to Kyosuke Munakata and serves as his subordinate; he is unashamed and willing to dirty his own hands at Kyosuke's expense, so long as it helps him achieve his goals. History Prior to the Tragedy Juzo graduated as part of the 74th class of Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Boxer, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. During the Tragedy At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 6th Division. He has many people who work under him, including Ikue Dogami, Takumi Hijirihara, and Misaki Asano who are investigators in the Special Crime Investigation Unit featured in the ''Killer Killer manga. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Juzo, impersonating Ted Chikatilo, kidnaps Misaki and Mekuru in order to lure Takumi Hijirihara to an arena. Like the real Ted, he knows that Takumi is Killer Killer and wants nothing more than to kill him. Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders He reveals himself after being confronted by the real Ted Chikatilo, who he had been impersonating in order to infiltrate the arena where The Killing Festival, a tournament where murderers face off against each other, was taking place. After blowing up a lifelike effigy of Makoto Naegi, he demonstrates his ex-Ultimate Boxer talent on Takumi by punching him square in the gut. Juzo drops him into a large cannon and taunts him. An explosion goes off in the stands and Takumi welcomes the real Ted Chikatilo, revealing that he had known who Juzo was the entire time. Juzo curses at him, but reveals himself to the astonishment of the crowd. The operation was seemingly carried out under the order of a mysterious man, who is either implied to be Kyosuke Munakata or someone impersonating him, as Juzo only follows direct orders from him. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Juzo is one of the few people asked to attend Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Relationships Kyosuke Munakata A fellow member of the 74th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Juzo is described to be Kyosuke's right-hand man, and no doubt respects him a great deal. He follows his orders without question. Chisa Yukizome A fellow member of the 74th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Ikue Dogami Ikue is one of the numerous people who work under Juzo, as the chief of an individual sections of the 6th Division. Quotes Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 22-24. * Jūzō (十三) is written using the kanji for thirteen (jū san, lit. "ten-three.") Though this belief comes primarily from Western culture, some Japanese do associate the number 13 with misfortune. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive